Kokoa the Dog!
by 7superluckygirl7
Summary: When Tsukune returns from the human world he buys Moka and Kokoa a cute little puppy! But what happens when Moka decides to name the dog Kokoa? Find out in Kokoa the dog! This might be short 3 chapter story because it doesn't have to much of a plot!
1. Heres the dog

Kokoa POV

"Kokoa! Come on already! It doesn't take anyone that long to change" Onee chan yelled out of my room. All week she has bugged me to come to the field to see something.

"Fine!" I said giving up on my peaceful Saturday. "But this better be good!" I yelled but I doubt she heard me. Onee chan has never been this excited ever.

I stepped on the field and saw something wagging its tail back and forth over and over!

"SURPRISE!!!" Onee chan, Mizore, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari and Gin sempai Yelled! Right there was the cutest dog I have ever seen!

"Awwwww! He is so cute! Where did you get him?" I said as I pet the cute puppy.

"Well actually Tsukune got it for both of us" Onee chan said and blushed. I saw Tsukune blush too.

"You mean for you" I corrected. It was obvious.

"No!" Tsukune yelled by accident. "For both of you" he finished softly.

"When will Tsukune get one for Kurumu?" Kurumu jumped on him and started hugging him

"Why don't you get one for me? I can keep it forever" Mizore said coldly as usually. Her claws came out.

"NO! He is probably related to me" Gin sempai said.

Ignoring that I said, "Well what's her name?" I looked under it. "I mean his name" I corrected myself.

"I was thinking Kokoa" Onee chan said

"You're naming him after me?" I asked. This is the best thing any one has ever done for me.

"Well not exactly, don't you think Kokoa is a cute dog name?" she answered.

"Dog name?" I said softly, an aura came around me as I hung my head down. "Dog name?" I repeated. "No" I said. "Never" I managed to say. " I'll have to stop you!" I looked up and said.

"Well what's wrong?" Onee chan said.

"You think my name is a dog name?" I said surprised.

"Well . . . not exactly" she replied. But obviously she does.

"Right" I managed to say.

"Well I think Kokoa is a dog name" Mizore replied coldly.

"Oh yeah?" I said turning Kou chan into a hammer. "That just won't do" I said while swing the hammer at Mizore. Sadly she ducked

"Kokoa! Calm down! Onee chan said taking my hammer away from and turning it back to Kou chan. "Just calm down!" she said calmer.

"Man, you don't know how to control yourself do you?" Kurumu said in a snotty voice.

I wish I had my hammer with me just for that moment.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Kurumu yelled.

"I don't really care" I said. Truth is I don't really care, well actually Kurumu was sort of right about that.

"Kokoa!" Kurumu yelled. "You have such a short attention span!" she kept blurting stuff to make me mad.

"Why do you have to name him Kokoa?" I whined. Wait he! "You think my name is a cute, boy dog name?!" I yelled.

"If you don't like it then let's change it" Onee chan said calmly.

I thought if I said yes they would think of me as selfish so I though of a plan."No it's okay maybe I'm getting too selfish so never mind". But remember I have a plan, plan A!

Hi. I hope you liked it I will be putting the next chapter soon but for now enjoy! By the way this is my first fan fic so sorry if its bad!


	2. Plan A and B just ain't the present

**Kokoa POV**

"Thank you" I said and turned away from the pet shop. "I love the human world sometimes, it's so convenient" I said to myself. I had come to the human world for a little shopping you could say.

"Are you sure this is a good idea dechu?" Kou chan asked innocently.

"Yes! Don't question me," I yelled at the stupid bat, he needs some common sense! "This is will have to work!" Right in front of me was a book not just any book, The Big Book of Dog Names!

"Are you planning on getting that?" Kou chan asked.

"Yes but I don't have any money left" I whined. Then an evil grin spread on my face. "But you can!"

_-------- 2 minutes later---------_

"Hurry! Move faster! Dechu!" Kou chan yelled beside me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled. You could say I stole the book.

"Hey look! You can see the school! Dechu" Kou chan said happily, he was kind of mad since he nearly escaped death when he tried to steal the book.

**Moka POV**

_I wonder why Kokoa called me_ I thought.

"Hey Moka san" Tsukune called from behind me.

"Oh hi" I sad when he finally caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh Kokoa called me for something" I replied.

"She called you to? Yeah, I heard that she called Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, too" Tsukune had a weird look on his face when he said that.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I turned around to see if he saw something that made him make that face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that what if Kokoa is still trying to too make you change the dog name" he said reasonably.

"Well maybe, I mean she said she doesn't want to be selfish" I said even though Tsukune was probably right.

We kept walking to too the field where we were yesterday. Something caught my eye.

"Hey do you see that Happy Birthday sign over there?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah I can see it" I replied. The sign looked big and flashy.

"Hi!" Yukari called from behind us, she was skipping too us.

"Hi" I said.

"Did you bring Kokoa?" Yukari asked sweetly.

"No, I left her in my dorm room with one of my friends." I replied. 'I wonder if I was suppose too bring Kokoa anyway' I thought

"So where are you going?" Yukari asked sweetly.

"Oh Kokoa called us" Tsukune said completely cutting me off.

"Is it your birthday?" Yukari asked confused.

"No. My birthday was three months ago" I replied confused.

"Did you tell Kokoa that?" Yukari said even more confused.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa jumped from behind a table and shouted.

"What's going on?!" I said completely surprised. I wonder if Kokoa thought it was my birthday.

"Aren't you happy? It's your birthday." Kokoa said while getting a huge gift out.

"Well sure, it's just that my birthday was three months ago!" I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I could have enjoyed some extra gifts.

**Kokoa POV**

_Hmmm she seems suspicious that something is up _Kokoa thought.

"You mean you invited us for no reason!" Kurumi yelled. Her tail came out and her wings.

"You wasted my time" Mizore said bitterly. Her claws came out. "I have better things to do!"

"Yeah right!" Kurumu snorted. "Stalking people is stupid! Just like you". It didn't take to long for Kurumu and Mizore to fight.

_Now that there out of the way, I can start my plan! _I thought evilly. People were starting to watch and run away. Moka sweet dropped.

"Okay then, now that's clear hears your present!" I said handing Onee chan a cage like present.

"Kokoa you didn't have too get me a present" Onee chan said while checking out the cage like gift.

"Open it!" Yukari said jumping around. She seemed more eager too open it then Onee chan is.

"I wonder what it is" Onee chan said shaking the box.

"Don't do that dechu!" Kou chan said, swooping in and tearing the rapping paper off. Right there was a green colored parrot. It had red tips on the edges of it's feathers. It was small male parrot.

"Happy Birthday" squawked the parrot. It flapped it's wings a couple time.

"Oh Kokoa you didn't have too get me a gift like this! Oh Kokoa I love it." Onee chan squealed in happiness.

"And her name is Moka!" I said in a crazy voice. I was starting to freak more people out.

"OH that's nice" Onee chan said while everyone was talking too the parrot.

"Yeah I just thought it was great parrot name, I mean I always thought Moka was a great parrot name don't you, I mean everyone thinks so, ha ha, am I right? I said acting like a lunatic. I didn't realize that my right eye was twitching. People were running away now. Evn though their all monsters, I was going crazy.

"Kokoa are you okay dechu?" Kou chan said backing away slowly. Well actually flying away slowly.

"Maybe you should get some rest or something like that" Tsukune said while he backed away and soon enough he was gone running away. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari ran with him.

"Anyway I'm going too go now" Onee chans said.

_Hmmm maybe I should quickly work on plan B _I thought.

"Kokoa?" Onee chan asked. I realized I was completely ignoring her.

"Before you go I have another present for you!" I yelled for no reason. I handed her The Big Book of Dog Names.

"Thanks but I already named the him, you know Kokoa" Onee chan said innocently. "But I'll keep" she said while turning around and walking away.

_I did not want to have too come too plan C but you asked for it. If you want change Kokoa's name then I'll make you change it . . . the hard way! _I thought I smile spread across my face!

**Hi! I hope you like the second chapter. It's longer than my first one. Please review if you like it or have a suggestion! The third chapter might come in April or something lie that because our family is going on vacation soon anyway bye!**


End file.
